militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aimo Cajander
| term_start = 2 June 1922 | term_end = 14 November 1922 | president = Kaarlo Juho Ståhlberg | predecessor = Juho Vennola | successor = Kyösti Kallio | term_start2 = 18 January 1924 | term_end2 = 31 May 1924 | president2 = Kaarlo Juho Ståhlberg | predecessor2 = Kyösti Kallio | successor2 = Lauri Ingman | term_start3 = 12 March 1937 | term_end3 = 1 December 1939 | president3 = Kyösti Kallio | predecessor3 = Kyösti Kallio | successor3 = Risto Ryti | birth_date = | birth_place = Uusikaupunki | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | party = National Progressive Party | spouse = | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Aimo Kaarlo Cajander (4 April 1879 – 21 January 1943) was the Prime Minister of Finland up to the Winter War. Cajander was born in Uusikaupunki, and became a botanist,Cajander's Theory of Forest Types Barrington Moore - Ecology: Vol. 8, No. 1, pp. 135–137. a professor of forestry 1911–34; director-general for Finland's Forest and Park Service 1934–1943; Prime Minister in 1922, 1924, and 1937–1939; chairman of the National Progressive Party 1933–1943; and Member of Parliament. Cajander came into politics in 1922 when President Ståhlberg asked him to take office of prime minister. He had not earlier participated actively in politics. Ståhlberg invited him as prime minister second time in January 1924. Cajander's short-lived cabinets were merely caretakers before parliamentary elections. Cajander joined in 1927 National Progressive Party and in 1928 he was chosen as Minister of Defence. Cajander was elected to the Parliament in 1929. When Kyösti Kallio was elected President in 1937, Cajander was asked as the chairman of the National Progressive Party to form majority government. Cajander formed a coalition government of the two largest parties in the parliament - Social Democrats and Agrarian League. Cajander was idealist who did not believe yet in August 1939 that Soviet Union would attack Finland. Partly for this reason the Finnish Army was forced to the fight inadequately equipped. He died in Helsinki, aged 63. Cajander's name is remembered for "Model Cajander", the fashion of many Finnish soldiers in Winter War: the army was poorly equipped, so mobilized reserves were given a utility belt, an emblem to be attached to the hat — to comply with the Hague Conventions; and a rifle. Otherwise, they had to use their own clothes and equipment. Cabinets * Cajander I Cabinet * Cajander II Cabinet * Cajander III Cabinet References |- |- Category:1879 births Category:1943 deaths Category:People from Uusikaupunki Category:People from Turku and Pori Province (Grand Duchy of Finland) Category:National Progressive Party (Finland) politicians Category:Prime Ministers of Finland Category:Ministers of Defence of Finland Category:Members of the Parliament of Finland (1929–30) Category:Members of the Parliament of Finland (1930–33) Category:Members of the Parliament of Finland (1936–39) Category:Members of the Parliament of Finland (1939–45) Category:Finnish people of World War II Category:Finnish botanists Category:Forestry academics Category:Finnish foresters Category:20th-century botanists Category:University of Helsinki alumni Category:Academics of the University of Helsinki Category:Finnish professors